playstationfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Wars: The Clone Wars
Star Wars: The Clone Wars is a video game for the GameCube, Xbox and PlayStation 2. It takes place near the end of and shortly after [[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones]], beginning with the First Battle of Geonosis. Opening crawl Gameplay In the game, players switch between the characters of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Mace Windu. The Clone Wars mostly consists of vehicular combat, although there are a few on-foot segments with Skywalker and Windu. There are 16 missions, grouped into six planets. Each mission consists of two to three objectives along with two to three bonus objectives. The bonuses are used to unlock features such as a 3D gallery of vehicles from the game, concept art, and an interview with the development team. Synopsis Geonosis On Geonosis, Mace Windu and Luminara Unduli are sent to eliminate the planet's defenses prior to the arena battle. With the planet defenseless, the duo is set off to eradicate the enemy forces at a nearby landing zone to clear way for the transports carrying the Jedi. Once the transports reach the Petranaki arena, they unload their Jedi and rescue the heroes. However, Mace is forced to lead a group of elite Republic commandos on a mission to take out any launching Separatist ships. Afterward, Windu defeats three Dark Acolytes (mercenaries hired by Count Dooku). Geonosis is won, but the war is far from over. Rhen Var The First Battle of Rhen Var is a crushing defeat for the Republic, despite the planet's unimportance to Republic forces. Only later does the Jedi High Council realize that capturing Rhen Var was the first step in the Dark Reaper project. The Republic forces on Rhen Var (which are too small to combat the invasion) are allowed to escape the planet with minimal casualties because of the organized teamwork of Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. Before the battle, the two Jedi detect an invasion force and rush to Rhen Var to evacuate forces. However, as the final outpost prepares for evacuation, the Confederacy attacks, forcing Anakin to single-handedly fight to prevent the outpost from being destroyed. As the evacuation completes, the Confederacy begins to destroy the Outpost. Raxus Prime One month after the Battle of Geonosis, and shortly after the siege of Rhen Var, the Republic detects unusual activity on Raxus Prime, and sends a strike force led by Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi to investigate the activity. On arrival, Anakin and Obi-Wan begin to scout out the area on the planet's surface. After they take out an enemy scout party, they discover an enemy excavation site and contact their assault ship for reinforcements. Anakin and Obi-Wan make an attack on three supply convoys to stall for time so their strike force can land. Once the strike force lands, they fight their way to the excavation site, hampered by traps and surprise attacks. Eventually, they reach the excavation site, where there is a second group of Republic forces lying in wait. They destroy the shield generator, allowing the second strike team to enter the battlefield. Both teams simultaneously attack and destroy the remaining defenders, as well as the excavation cranes' fuel lines. As the battle winds down, Anakin spots Count Dooku escaping in a ''Hardcell''-class interstellar transport and pursues him. Once the Union ship lifts off, the Confederates unleash their deadly assault machine, the Protodeka. The Protodeka destroys the entire Republic strike force. Obi-Wan single-handedly destroys the war machine, but by the time reinforcements arrive, Dooku's ship has already left the system with Anakin and part of the Dark Reaper. Alaris Prime After his encounter with Count Dooku on Raxus Prime, Anakin Skywalker is captured and sent to Alaris Prime, the Kashyyyk moon, to be executed. Skywalker and the other prisoners, including the mercenary Bera Kazan, are doomed to be killed by the Force Harvester, an ancient Sith weapon that drains the Force from all living things within its range. Using the Force, Anakin is able to break free from his cell, along with Bera. After freeing the other prisoners they escape on stolen Single Trooper Aerial Platforms. Moments later, the Harvester becomes fully charged and begins absorbing power from the moon's forest. Anakin and Bera navigate through the moon's forest to escape from the Harvester's blast radius. Eventually, they pass through a small Wookiee village (it is up to the player, whether to alert them of the danger coming their way), and the Force Harvester's power starts to recede. Anakin and Bera retreat to a hidden Wookiee village where they learn that the CIS has jammed all planetary communications. Together they devise a plan to contact the Republic. Using a stolen Armored Assault Tank, Anakin and Bera infiltrate a CIS communication outpost and sent a distress signal to the Republic. Shortly afterwards the CIS attack the single remaining Wookiee village on the moon. With the use of traps, Anakin and Bera are able to block enemy reinforcements coming in through the canyons. However, they are unable to set up traps north of the village where the bulk of the enemy's army is entering. They are forced to hold off the enemy until the Republic fleet arrives. During the battle, Republic forces (with Obi-Wan in charge of the attack) arrive and are able to chase off the CIS army. Anakin and Obi-Wan trace the army back to its source: a Separatist dropship called the Harbinger. Together they destroy the Harbinger, severing the endless flow of CIS war machines. Bera survives the battle but her fate is unknown. The forests were reduced to waste by the Force Harvester and the multiple battles, forcing the native Wookiees to leave and find a new home. When Anakin and Obi-Wan return to their headquarters, they report the happenings on Alaris Prime to Yoda and Mace Windu. Windu reveals to Anakin and Obi-Wan that during the Great Sith War, the enemy constructed a weapon so powerful that no one could withstand it. It was called the Dark Reaper, and it required tremendous amounts of energy to function. The Force Harvester gathered the required energy for the Reaper, allowing it to work. Mace also reveals that one Jedi, Ulic Qel-Droma, learned how to withstand the Reaper's effects. He taught others how to do it also, and the Republic was able to defeat the Dark Reaper. Droma's tomb is located on Rhen Var, and anyone who goes there will be taught how to defeat the Reaper. Obi-Wan and Anakin prepare a strike force to retake Rhen Var. Return to Rhen Var Although still a minor planet in terms of strategic strength, the tomb of Ulic Qel-Droma on Rhen Var is vital to destroy the Dark Reaper. As a result, Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker launch a massive assault on the planet with Skywalker fighting in the air and Kenobi on the ground. The sheer force of the attack overwhelms the Confederates, and Obi-Wan is able to lead his forces to the temple. At the temple, Anakin is met with Spectral Guardians guarding Qel-Droma's tomb. He defeats them and finds Droma's tomb, where he learns how to withstand the effects of the Dark Reaper for a short time but is warned that the power comes with great risk of him falling to the dark side. Thule The attack on Thule, the location of the Dark Reaper, is divided into four phases. Anakin Skywalker and his strike force take out the planetary shield on the Thule moon, Sivvi. This allows Obi-Wan Kenobi to perform an aerial attack on significant strategic locations across Thule in a Low Altitude Assault Transport. He destroys the Communications Installation to cripple the Separatists' communications. Mace Windu then commands the ground forces around Thule's capital city of Kessiak. Upon his arrival, Cydon Prax destroys Mace Windu's [[TX-130 Saber-class fighter tank|TX-130 Saber-class fighter tank]]. Mace Windu is forced to travel on foot to open the gates to the Sith Temple. Finally, Anakin Skywalker and his strike force enter the Sith Temple. Skywalker then single-handedly kills Cydon Prax, allowing him to press forward. Because Anakin is the only commander who is immune to the effects of the Dark Reaper, he re-defeats the Dark Reaper with only Qel-Droma's guidance. However, the knowledge he gained from Ulic Qel-Droma causes him to act more arrogantly towards Obi-Wan. He takes another indirect step towards the path to the dark side of the Force. Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Games Category:Image needed